


I'll Keep You Safe

by Fliptail27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Panic Attacks, there is fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu struggles with his own weaknesses. He wants to be the dependable guardian defender and strong. But keeping away your demons is harder than it sounds. Asahi learns more about Nishinoya and swears he will keep him safe.  That's the only thing that matters...





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a giant thank you to Mary for dealing with all my questions and fixing my numerous mistakes. I hope everyone likes the story!

“Stupid.”

A numbing sensation followed by a searing pain spread across his back.

“Worthless.”

The sound as the belt whistled through the air followed by the slap of leather meeting skin.

“Lazy.”

The aching in his jaw as he grit his teeth against the pain. The prickling behind his eyes hinting at unshed tears, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He wouldn’t let his suffering be shown.

“Weak.”

* * *

Nishinoya Yuu lay in his bed carving this moment into his memory. It was so similar to countless other times. His short lithe body was radiating pain. His blonde streaked hair was falling into his honey colored eyes, but he didn’t have the strength to smooth it away. He always took the time after every beating to remember this feeling. Hopelessness, despair, weakness. He tells himself this will be the last time I ever feel like this, but when the time comes it’s always the same ending.

_“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” His father growled out standing a full foot above his son. Nishinoya just looked at him, making no move to respond. He caught the flash of movement from a wavering hand as pain bloomed across his cheek. “I said I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”_

_Noya’s eyes found a spot on the floor as he clearly states, “Yes Sir.” Exactly as he has been conditioned._

_“Good, now go clean yourself up. You look like a fucking mess.”_

_Noya had to catch himself before responding out loud with “And who’s fault is that?” Opting to instead give another, “Yes Sir.”_

* * *

Noya awoke the next morning with a start, the flash of panic settling over him like a wet blanket. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. He looked around, eyes wild, for any sign of imminent danger. It took him a full two minutes to realize he was alone in his room. As the adrenaline rush faded, his pain came back in full force. He settled back down, breathing through the burning sensation until it faded back to an agonizing ache. Noya moved gingerly from the bed, taking care to keep the tension out of his back.

“Boy, get out here.” His father’s booming voice filled every recess of his mind. He quickly threw on a shirt and rushed out to see what his father wanted. As he got to the living room, he just barely caught the disgusted sneer of his father’s features before his eyes settled on a comfortable spot on the floor, just like always. “Be home by 4, got it? You had better not be late getting home or you’re going to wish you had never been born.”

_Too late._ Noya thought bitterly. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t even realize he hadn’t replied until he felt a strong fist connect with his abdomen.

“I didn’t raise my son to be this fucking disrespectful. When I speak to you, I expect a proper answer.” He growled out, voice gravelly from irritation.

“Yes, Sir.” Noya answered weakly, concentrating on catching his breath. The only answer Noya got was the sound of the door banging shut. Realizing that his father had left for work, Noya crumbled to the ground clutching at his side. He carefully prodded at his ribs, checking to see if they were broken. Luckily, it hadn’t been too bad this time.

_I am such an idiot._ Noya nearly screamed aloud at the frustration of it all. _I stood up to him by accident and still ended up with the bitter consequences. I’ve got to become stronger than him. I don’t want to be weak forever...or until I finally mess up enough for him to kill me._

* * *

“Rolling Thunder!!!” Noya shouted, huge smile brightening his face. He ran clear across the gym executing his signature move perfectly. The ball landed right where a setter would be standing. The whole maneuver set his back in agony, but it didn’t matter. Volleyball was the only place where he could feel strong. He was the Guardian Defender. Everyone on the team knew that he would protect them with everything he had, so they could go on feeling strong.

“Nice recieve, Noya!” Shouted the team captain, Daichi, as he jogged over. “Why are you so late for practice?”

“Sorry Daichi-san, I was busy helping a couple of girls who were lost.” _Nope. Lies, I had to make sure I could change alone so no one would see my bruises._

“Geez, what happened to your face anyway?” Daichi had a sincere look of concern on his face that made Noya want to tell him everything. But he couldn’t. How would his team be able to believe in him as their guardian when he couldn’t even defend himself?

“Took a stray ball to the face practicing block follows.” Noya plastered a huge fake smile on his face, hoping, praying that his mask continued to work. The smallest crack and he would be done for. He would have to give up the only thing in his life that brought him joy.

“So cool!” Hinata seemed to materialize out of nowhere, springing up and down in his excitement. “Teach me rolling thunder, Senpai, please!!!”

Noya had to laugh at his enthusiasm. _Cool? The truth couldn’t be further._

Practice continued on in sheer agony and pain for Noya. Every dive, every save he made his back felt like it was being ripped open and his side throbbed. He took a small break, wiping away his sweat with a towel and trying to catch his breath. Pain was beginning to overtake all of his thoughts now; he wasn’t going to last much longer. His peripheral vision picked up the blur of something headed right in his direction.

_The sound of shattering glass overtook his hearing. Bottles being thrown in his direction from every angle. He was shouting about all of Noya’s flaws, but Noya couldn’t hear over the sound of shattering glass. Noya was terrified. Why couldn’t anyone stop him? Why can’t I stop him? Why am I so weak?_

The ball impacted with Noya as his memory recalls the impact of the glass bottle as it shattered against his shoulder. He was suddenly that 10-year-old kid again. He couldn’t remember that it was 7 years later. Curling up on himself, he protectively held his right shoulder. His mind was trapped in memories, fully panicking. He felt his father’s grip on his shoulder shaking him and shouting his name. Noya squeezed his eyes shut tighter trying to block it all out. When he finally opened his eyes again he saw his team surrounding him with growing looks of concern etched on all of their faces.

“Noya are you hurt?” Daichi asked, giving him a helping hand up.

“Sorry, I think I might have actually hurt my shoulder. I’m going to head out early okay?” Noya asked, as he plastered on his fake smile.

“Of course, see you later.” Daichi said, relieved that Noya was acting normal once again. It couldn’t be that serious if Noya still had his grin.

Noya grabbed his stuff, and walked out to the locker room. He found himself a bench and removed his shirt letting out a hiss of relief. All the heat that was trapped under his shirt from practice was finally being alleviated. Noya banged his fist against the wall in frustration. How does he manage to ruin everything? Volleyball is the only thing that makes me feel strong, but instead I have a breakdown on the court and let my weakness show through. Stupid, stupid, stupid..

“N-Noya?” A weak and terrified voice broke him out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked up through watery eyes to see Asahi standing in the doorway staring at his abused back with absolute horror. Noya started panicking. What could he say to pass this off? How was he supposed to ever look at Asahi again? “I-uh-came to apologize for hitting you with that spike...Noya...what happened?”

Noya put his head down in shame, his frustration rising once more. Asahi can see his weakness, and now he is pitying him for it. Noya jammed his shirt back on, and set his feet. He made a mad sprint for the door, going for the element of surprise. Asahi grabbed his wrist as he passed and tugged him back to face him. Noya immediately set his eyes to the floor, not daring to look at Asahi’s expression. He felt Asahi’s strong hands under his jaw forcing him to look back up into Asahi’s eyes.

“Noya please...talk to me.” Asahi was so gentle, was so concerned for Noya’s well being that it took everything he had not to lose it right then and there.

“I can’t,” Noya answered in a quiet voice, his mask was crumbling away.

“Try. Please.”

“O-okay but not here.” Noya just couldn’t hold out strong against the tenderness Asahi was presenting him with. They both packed up quickly and left without a word to the rest of their team. Noya led Asahi to his favorite hidden spot. It was a small clearing that was surrounded by thick bushes protecting the two from prying eyes. Well off the beaten path, it was unlikely anyone would be able to hear their conversation. “I’m sorry Asahi, I didn’t want you to have to see my weakness. I didn’t want anyone to have to see it.”

“Yuu, who did that to you?” Asahi had switched to his first name which meant that he was really worried.

“My father did. He said it was because I was late getting home again from volleyball practice. It doesn’t really matter though; he doesn’t need a reason.” That frustration and helpless feeling was mounting once more. “He can do whatever he wants to me because he has the strength to do it.”

“Why haven’t you said anything? The whole team would have defended you if we needed to. We could have protected you, supported you. You didn’t have to go through this alone.” Asahi’s voice was quiet. He was afraid if he spoke any louder, Noya would disappear like smoke and he would never see him again.

“How could I say anything? I am supposed to be your guardian defender. I am supposed to protect the whole team. What would they do if they found out I can’t even protect myself?”

“They would think exactly what I’m thinking. Yuu, you’re far stronger than you believe. You have shouldered this burden on your own for so long, always looking out for others. But you don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m going to help you carry this burden and become stronger. Please, tell me everything.” Asahi got a little more comfortable on the ground realizing that he was going to be there for a while.

“It all started when my mother died, I was only 5-years-old. My father must have snapped or something. He started to lock me up in a closet when he left. I was so scared he wouldn’t come back for me. I thought I might never see the light again. He came back one night and found me crying from being alone for so long. He started screaming that I was making too much noise. That was the first time he had hit me. It was just a backhand slap, but I was so young and small I thought my face was going to fall off. It just got worse from there; the reasons made less and less sense. When I was 10, he went into a fit about me breathing too loud. He threw glass bottles at me and actually hit my shoulder with one. That was the first time I thought he might kill me. The sound of shattering glass was so loud. There was so much blood. I had to go to the hospital for that one so they could remove the glass. Well there really isn’t much more to know about it. These kinds of incidents carried on and no one could do a damn thing to stop it.”

“What about the police?” Asahi asked, it was an obvious answer so Noya had probably already thought about it, but Asahi needed to know it was ruled out.

“If I go to the police and they manage to arrest my father then what? I don’t have any other family so they would ship me off to some foster home or orphanage and I wouldn’t be able to play volleyball with you guys again. I don’t really care what happens to me anymore, but that is the one thing I can’t survive. Volleyball makes me feel strong, makes me feel wanted. I can’t give that up.” Noya’s voice broke a little towards the end.

“I see your point.” Asahi was deep in thought, trying to come up with some other kind of solution.

“C-can I stay at your place tonight? I really don’t want to have to go home.” His voice was so small and frightened. Noya wouldn’t even look at Asahi when he asked. He was so terrified that the shoe would drop. That Asahi would turn on him and tell him what a pathetic weakling he was.

“Of course you can, but isn’t your father going to get mad that you didn’t come home?” Asahi was now concerned that anything he did was going to lead to Noya’s suffering. He just wanted Noya to lead a happy and safe life. He was planning to do anything necessary to make that dream a reality.

“Well I’m already late from talking to you, so it might actually be better if I just go back tomorrow. He might get over it by then, but right now he’s going to be super pissed.” Noya said quietly.

“Oh…” Asahi couldn’t think of anything else to say. How many other times had he inadvertently hurt Noya?

“Hey it’s not your fault. I already told you, he doesn’t really need a reason to hurt me.” Noya was replacing his mask. Rearranging his sharp features into a heart warming smile. The hurt was still there, it would take a lot more healing before he would ever be “okay”, but for the first time in years Noya felt like he wasn’t alone.

The two boys made their way back to Asahi’s house. Noya had a long day so they just barricaded themselves in Asahi’s bedroom. The room was a modest affair consisting of a small closet, desk and chair combo scattered with volleyball diagrams and homework, and a small twin bed. It took some arranging to figure out how they both were going to fit on the bed. Asahi at first tried to take the floor but Noya honestly didn’t want to be left alone. His head was already in a dark place from sharing so much, he really didn’t want to test where it would go if left on its own. Eventually Asahi ended up on his back taking up most of the bed with Noya curled around him, head resting on his chest. Noya closed his eyes and let the rhythm of Asahi’s steady heartbeat lull him into slumber.

_“Weak.”_

_The word bounced all around him, getting louder with each echo. His ears bled from the deafening sound of his own failures. He tried to get away from the noise but he couldn’t see, it was too dark. He felt around for his escape and found that he was in a tight box. The blackness seemed to be getting darker, making it so he would never see light again. The air was thickening, he couldn’t get enough to breathe._

“Noya! Noya, please wake up!” Asahi was shaking him violently, doing anything to get him to open his eyes. Noya’s eyes flashed open but he was in a full panic.

“I can’t see.” Tears were streaming down his face as Noya curled up in himself struggling to get air into his burning lungs.

“Noya, can you hear me? It's going to be okay. I’m here.” Asahi didn’t want to frighten Noya further so he tried to use a nice soothing voice. He reached out, touched Noya’s knee to let him know he wasn’t alone.

Noya felt a touch at his knee, freaking him out further. He couldn’t hear the sound of Asahi’s calming voice, he could only hear his own weakness. It was so loud! “I can’t see! D-Don’t hurt me please, I’m trying but it's so dark! I’m so sorry!” Noya wailed. He was so scared, he wasn’t going to be able to see ever again. He was going to be trapped in the darkness forever.

“Noya, please you’re scaring me.” Asahi was starting to freak out, he didn’t know what to do. Everything he was trying only made it worse. Noya couldn’t hear him, he didn’t know how to break through.

Noya was gasping at this point. He had a need for movement, so he hugged his knees and started rocking back and forth. Whispering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” over and over again.

“Nishinoya!” Asahi’s voice was commanding and firm. Noya stopped rocking, stopped gasping, stopped everything. He could hear the voice, he wasn’t alone. “You need to calm down. Take a deep breath in and out. Now.” Noya followed the commands of the voice, his first few breaths were ragged and difficult but as he continued he began to calm down. The echoes went away, his vision cleared. He finally could see that he was sitting on Asahi’s bed with a very freaked out Asahi crouched in front of him.

“A-asahi?” Noya croaked. His whole body was shaking and the tears hadn’t quite stopped, a few still trickling down his cheeks.

“Thank God.” Asahi sighed in relief. Noya was finally starting to calm down.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Noya’s tears started flowing a new, as the realization of what just happened hit him full force.

“Shh..It’s okay. It’s over and I’m here now.” Asahi scooped Noya up into his arms and cradled him against his chest. He took extra care not to put pressure on his damaged back. Asahi continued to hold and reassure Noya long after he had stopped crying. Asahi was going to protect him, he was going to find a way to keep Noya safe.

* * *

“Mom can I talk to you for a sec?” Asahi’s mother was a beautiful woman. Her eyes held the same gentleness, she had Asahi’s wavy hair and her smile was like the soft glow of a candle.

“Of course sweetheart.” She beamed up at her son with all the love and affection a mother could have.

Asahi put his hand on the back of his neck, displaying his nervousness. “Well it’s my friend Noya. He is kind of in some trouble right now and I was wondering if maybe we could let him stay here when he needs it? I don’t really want to go into details since that’s his call to tell you.”

“He can stay as long as he needs. We can figure out something for another bed, or maybe get a sleeper sofa?” Asahi’s mother got the same crease in between her eyebrows as he got when he was trying to figure something out.

Asahi breathed a deep sigh of relief, truly thankful that his mother wasn’t pushing for answers. “Thanks Mom, you’re the best.’ He briefly kissed her cheek before running off to his bedroom.

Noya awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. It took him a long moment to regain his bearings and actually start the process of getting up. For some reason the mornings were the worse part of the day for his wounds. His back felt tight but stretching it made it hurt worse. Noya groaned and just plopped back on the bed, deciding to try again in a couple of minutes.

“Hey, um Noya?” Asahi was kneeling next to the bed, watching his friends struggle with a heavy heart.

Noya flopped his head to the other side to be able to see Asahi’s reactions. He hadn’t realized Asahi was still in the room, how pathetic he must have just looked. “What’s up?”

“Well I was wondering if you would let me treat your wounds? I figure it would be kind of hard to disinfect them yourself...I actually want to be a doctor someday, so it would be good practice.” Asahi flushed, looking kind of embarrassed.

“Really? Um okay, if you could then thank you.” Noya wasn’t entirely sure how to react, he had never had anyone to help him like this before. At least if Asahi wants to be a doctor then the wounds shouldn’t freak him out right?

Asahi smiled softly at Noya, then went to the bathroom to get some disinfectant, pain killer and some clean bandages. He returned to find that Noya really hadn’t moved and had his eyes shut once more. “Yuu I need you to take these please.” Noya opened his eyes and downed the pain killer without anything to wash it down. “Okay I need to remove your shirt so I can look at the wounds.” Asahi’s strong gentle hands gripped the hem of Noya’s shirt and he slowly lifted it up. Noya had to concentrate on breathing, being exposed like this was causing him to freak out. He lifted his torso and head just a bit from the bed so it was easier to remove the shirt. Asahi looked at the black and blue back with such profound sorrow. There were a few cuts where the belt must have connected and really dug in. “Okay this might sting a bit but we need to make sure you don’t get an infection.” Asahi applied the disinfectant to a soft cloth and began to dab at the wounds with a surprising tenderness. Noya let out a hiss at the burning sensation but the cool cloth did begin to feel a bit better. Once Asahi was finished with that he gently rubbed in a numbing cream, then bandaged it up for Noya. Once that was finished he prodded at the bruise on Noya’s side lightly, checking for broken bones. “Okay well the good news is nothing is broken. Does your back feel better?”

Noya leaned up, shifting his back around a bit. “Wow it feels a lot better. You’re going to make such a great doctor someday.” Noya mumbled, with a soft smile. _Hopefully I’m still around to see that..._

Asahi smiled at the compliment but his eyes remained concerned. “Why don’t you just stay here? You don’t have to go back.”

Noya looked at Asahi with shock. No one had ever shown him this much kindness and compassion. “I can’t.” He said it so quietly that if Asahi hadn’t been entirely focused on his answer he would have missed it.

“I already talked to my mom, she said it was fine.”

“Asahi,” Noya got up and grabbed one of Asahi’s big hands using both his small ones to cover it. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t have my clothes, or half my school stuff. Besides what if he calls the police? I could get you and your mom into a lot of trouble just by staying here.”

“Yuu, I can’t let you go back. I don’t want to see you get hurt, and I’m really worried about you.” Asahi gripped his hands tighter, trying to keep Noya anchored here, so he wouldn’t be in pain ever again.

“Don’t be worried about me, I’m not worth it.” Noya looked away from the genuine love shining in Asahi’s large brown eyes. Noya knew the truth even if Asahi refused to see how horrible he really was.

“You are to me.” Asahi was trying so hard to convince Noya to just stay safe.

“Asahi...I really have to go back. Things are going to get a lot worse if I don’t. It’s enough that I’m not alone anymore.” Noya said the words with such conviction, really trying to convince himself. It wasn’t going to be pleasant but he didn’t have any other choice in the matter. He was already putting his shoes on; the longer he stayed, the less likely he would ever want to leave. “Thank you, for everything you have done. I will see you at school on Monday.”

Asahi was in total shock and despair. He wanted so bad to just wrap Noya up and keep him safe forever. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he decided to just keep quiet. He should respect Noya’s decision right?

* * *

Noya began the short walk back to his home with much trepidation. He had no idea what kind of a mood his Dad was going to be in. Being with Asahi was like heaven, he was so caring and compassionate that Noya wished he could just stay with Asahi forever. When he finally arrived at his house he spent a few minutes idling by the door, not really wanting to go inside. He eventually gathered up the courage to walk in.

“I’m home.” Noya practically mumbled, hoping against all hope that his father was asleep.

“Where the fuck have you been? I told you to be home yesterday!” Noya could hear his father’s stomping footsteps as they approached from the living room, and all he could do was try to keep himself upright as an overwhelming fear overtook him. His father rounded the corner and backed him up against the wall in the entry way. Noya had nowhere to run to and no excuses to give. “Were you too stupid to understand be home by 4?’

Noya was afraid but he was also just so tired. He was sick of this stupid game of cat and mouse. “I was with a friend because I didn’t want to be here.” It was one of the few moments of defiance Noya had ever had in his life against his father. Every other time he had tried, he immediately regretted the decision.

“What. The. Fuck?” His father growled out. He raised his fist and took a swing at Noya’s face. There was a resounding crack as the fist connected and Noya’s head snapped back into the wall. His vision swam before his eyes and he had to lean against the wall to keep upright. His father was so mad he was red in the face. He fumbled and ripped off his belt, immediately taking another swing at Noya. In defense, Noya raised his arms to protect his face. He felt the burning pain as the belt slapped across his forearm. _This is it. I’ve finally made him mad enough to kill me._ His father continued raining blows down across his pitiful form until tears streamed down Noya’s face. His arms shook from the punishment becoming increasingly difficult to keep them raised in protection. Noya finally dropped his arms, they were too heavy to keep up through force of will. The next blow landed a stripe across his face, causing blinding pain. He couldn’t see, but he felt the cool floor meet his cheek.

Suddenly the door banged open, though Noya couldn’t get the tears out of his eyes to look to see who it was. “Leave him alone.” It took Noya a while before he could recognize the voice. Usually it was soft and warm but the rage made Asahi’s voice sound gravelly and deep. Why is Asahi here? He needs to leave. He needs to be safe.

“Who the fuck are you to tell me how to deal with my own son?” Noya could hear the fierce anger in his father’s voice.

“I’m someone who actually cares about your son.” Asahi responded coldly. Noya could hear footsteps settle in front of him. He finally managed to blink the tears out of his eyes to look up to see Asahi protecting him from a very irate father.

“Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops you little shit.” His father had gone beat red in the face and his hands shook.

“Actually my mother already called the cops and is waiting outside for them to arrive. I rather doubt I will be the one to be arrested.”

His father raised the belt and lashed out at Asahi, he knew very well who the cops would arrest. Asahi took the stinging hit but caught the belt, wrapping it around his hand. His father tried uselessly to tug the punishing instrument free. He couldn’t match Asahi’s strength so he ended up dropping the weapon.

“Is it really worth it? Taking this out on him.” Asahi asked quietly.

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know shit!” His father screamed, tears at the corners of his eyes. “He’s worthless. That little bastard doesn’t do shit except look at me with her eyes!”

“He is not worthless. He is the bravest person I have ever met.” Asahi ground out. Noya was still too dizzy to stand but the reached out and touched Asahi’s ankle. He needed to show some kind of appreciation. Just then they all heard the approach of siren’s growing louder and louder. They felt like they were going to explode his head from the sound alone.

An officer rushed in and immediately made a beeline for Noya’s father. “Nishinoya Yukito you are under arrest for child abuse.” The officer cuffed his hands and immediately led him away. Once the officer was out of the way a medic came in with a stretcher. Noya started to positively vibrate he was shaking so hard, he felt like he was going to pass out. The paramedic was talking to him but he couldn’t hear. He tried to lift him onto the stretcher but he freaked out.Whoever it was, he knew that it wasn’t Asahi so he didn’t want to be touched by them.

“Asahi…” Noya whined. He reached out looking for Asahi’s warmth and gentle reassurance.

“Hey it's okay. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. We need to get you to the hospital, you're bleeding. Can you let the nice paramedic lift you onto the stretcher? I promise I’m going to be right here.” Asahi explained in a soothing voice. Noya gave the smallest of nods, and tried so hard not to sob as the paramedic hoisted him onto the stretcher.

“Asahi it hurts. E-everything hurts.” Noya began crying much harder now.

“I know. We are going to make it stop hurting. I promise, I will keep you safe.” Asahi combed his fingers through Noya’s hair trying to get him to calm down. “Alright they need to take you to the hospital but I’m going to meet you there.”

“P-promise me you won’t leave me?” Noya pleaded, reaching out for asahi.

“I promise with all my heart.”

Noya was passed out by the time he reached the ambulance.

* * *

Amber eyes met an onslaught of bright lights and an unfamiliar ceiling. Nishinoya attempted to move his head to figure out where he was but it was too heavy. Everything was too heavy and he couldn’t move. Noya started to panic, he tried to remember how he got here. He tried to remember anything but he couldn’t think past the fact that he was too heavy. Tears began to fall as his heart raced.

“Noya, hey it’s okay. I’m right here.” Asahi’s gentle voice invaded Noya’s panic. He started to calm down and relax once again.

“Asahi, I’m too heavy.” Noya mumbled through numb lips.

“You’ve got some strong painkillers in your system so you probably feel weird.” Asahi said with a gentle smile.

Noya concentrated really hard and was able to flop his head so he could see Asahi and the rest of the room he was in. Next to him was an iv pole, currently not in use. Asahi was sitting right next to the bed and looking as if he hasn’t gotten any sleep. Across the room he could see a white board with a couple of letters about his condition and a closed door.

“What happened?” Noya asked, trying to sort through his own jumbled memories.

“After you left, I decided I couldn’t just let you go back. I promised to keep you safe, whether you hated me or not. My mother and I called the cops and went to your house. I heard you scream and ran in to help. Then the paramedics transported you here, you’ve been unconscious for about an hour.” As Asahi explained, he gripped Noya’s hand as if it was his last lifeline.

“Oh god...are you okay?” Noya asked, with Asahi’s explanation his memories hit him full force. Asahi got hurt protecting him from his father!

“Relax I’m fine, he didn’t really hurt me.” Asahi explained with a gentle smile. Noya’s face sagged in relief. “Yuu, please don’t hate me? I couldn’t let him continue to hurt you...you mean far too much to me for that.”

Noya gave a weak smile. “I could never hate you. What’s going to happen now?”

Asahi’s smile brightened considerably. Noya didn’t hate him, life would fall into place. “Well actually they are going to let you stay with my mom and me. My mom fought pretty fiercely explaining that you needed a strong support system and would need to continue your schooling at Karasuno.”

Noya’s vision once again swam with tears. This time tears of true joy. He was going to be safe and taken care of. He was going to continue to play volleyball. He was going to be with Asahi. All of this was more than Noya had ever dared to dream. “Asahi...you’re the best. I love you.”

Asahi got a faint blush from the straightforward compliment. “Yuu, I love you too.” Asahi leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Noya’s forehead. “I will always love you and keep you safe.”


End file.
